


How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark And He Broke Him Right Back

by Heartithateyou



Series: How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of course we need a wrestling fic, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Joke Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Series, Until its not really a joke, Wrestling, coming together, part of a series, working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been jokingly flirting for weeks now, but it comes to a breaking point when they're practicing fighting tactics.</p>
<p>P.S. This is probably better if you read the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Steve Rogers Broke Tony Stark And He Broke Him Right Back

“Sure you can go for another round Rogers?” Tony asks as he aims his gauntlet at him. Steve gives half a smirk before he lunges away, knocking Tony’s arm away with his shield, and then ending up behind Tony with his arm around his throat.

“I should be asking you that Stark.” He utters, reveling in the feeling of Tony pressed up against him. It was a feeling he wish he could feel again and again and he wished more than anything that he could stop the wanting.

Stop wanting Tony beneath, stop wanting to kiss Tony again, stop wanting to wake up next to him and just enjoy his warmth. 

“Cute Rogers.” He says as he manages to twist away, taking a few steps back and snapping Steve back into reality. 

“Thought you’d like that.” He says with a smile, watching Tony’s body for any hint to what he was planning on doing next.

Ever since their time together in the lab, their relationship had gone back to normal, friendly and joking, with none of the undertones that Steve hated to admit he wanted more of. But maybe it was better this way, even if he did sometimes imagine what it would be like if they were more.

“I think you just like holding me against me.” Tony says with a smirk, as he fires a beam that Steve manages to avoid.

“Like you can blame a boy for trying?” He says with a laugh to mask the truth to the words.  
“Ooh now you’re just leading me on Stevie.” He says with a wink, trying to fire another beam which Steve artfully dodges. 

“Ooh don’t worry, I do more than just tease.” He says as he knocks the shield into Tony, forcing him to take a few steps back.

“Now you’re just trying to distract me.” Tony says as he takes a breath and refocuses. 

“Gotta say Tony, you’re not a very good loser.” He says with a laugh. He takes the opportunity to knock Tony’s arm out of the way and sweep his feet out from under him. Unfortunately, he doesn’t plan for Tony grabbing him as he falls, taking him down with him. 

He finds himself suddenly on top of Tony, their faces inches apart.

“Should’ve known you’d wanna be on top.” Tony says with a devilish smile forming on his lips. 

“Dunno, with how badly you’re fighting, maybe you just like being bottom?” Steve says back before his mind can stop his mouth. Friendly flirting is one thing, but friendly flirting with someone who you’re currently on top of and slowly getting hard for is something else entirely. 

“Maybe I should have mentioned, I like it both ways.” Tony says breathily. He suddenly feels Tony’s hand wrap around the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. The kiss is brash, so much harsher and desperate than the last time they were in this position. Its teeth and tongues and pure passion.

Before Steve can really comprehend what’s going on, Tony has him flipped onto his back and is straddling his hips.

“And from the looks of it Rogers, you weren’t lying when you said you do too.” Tony says with a smirk as he sits up.

“Nice diversion tactic Stark.” He whispers, wondering what exactly is going on in the genius’s head.

“Diversion tactic. Right.” Tony says as he stands up with an unreadable expression on his face. “Careful trying that with other villains Rogers, you mind end up with unintended results.”

Before he can even figure out what Tony means by that, he’s gathering his things and heading towards the exit.

“Tony!” He yells, still laying on the ground.

“Yeah?” Tony says, keeping his back to him, his hand on the door handle.

“What- um-“ He utters, his mind wanting to say so many things his mouth can’t put into words.

“Well said as always Cap.” Tony replies, his nickname stinging like a slap as he leaves.

As Tony exits, he lays back down and replays the kiss over and over again.

This really wasn’t a joke anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Stayed tuned for more of this series!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
